The Rat Race
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $3,400,000 (US/ Canada)"Rental Potentials of 1960", Variety, 4 January 1961 p 47. Please note figures are rentals as opposed to total gross. }} The Rat Race is a 1960 American drama film directed by Robert Mulligan and starring Tony Curtis and Debbie Reynolds as struggling young entertainment professionals in New York City. Filming took place in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Sam Butera and Gerry Mulligan have minor roles as saxophonists. Plot Wishing to pursue a career as a jazz saxophonist, Pete Hammond Jr. (Curtis) takes a bus from his home in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, to New York City and optimistically begins looking for work. However, jobs are extremely hard to find. He crosses paths with Peggy Brown (Reynolds), a model and dancer who has become jaded and cynical after years of struggling to survive in the city. She has just been evicted from an apartment rented to Pete, and because she is penniless and has no home to return to, he offers to let her stay with him. She is forced to rely on his generosity, and as the two of them work at various low-paying jobs, they stay together in the apartment as friends. Peggy warns him that people can't be trusted, but Pete is encouraged when a band auditions him for a job. When the other musicians send him out for beer, Pete returns to find that they have stolen his instruments and that he is the victim of a scam. Peggy grimly but reluctantly tells him "I told you so." Pete lands a 30-day job as an "alto man" on a cruise ship but has no instruments. Peggy goes to the abusive taxi dance hall owner she works for, Nelly Miller (Don Rickles), to whom she is already in debt, for another loan to give to Pete and agrees to prostitute herself with his patrons to pay back her debts. Maintaining a cynical front, Peggy convinces the suspicious Pete that she got the money with "no strings attached." Pete writes Peggy daily while on the cruise. When she stalls at fulfilling her end of their deal, Nelly strips Peggy of her dress and shoes to make his point that he owns her. She runs out on their deal again the night Pete returns, and Nelly threatens to disfigure her. In love with Peggy and afraid for her, Pete gives up all his wages, his wristwatch and his new instruments to pay off Nelly. Later Pete tells Peggy that he loves her and confesses that he "mixed" with three women as part of his cruise job. Peggy agrees to stay with Pete but tells him "no more cruises." Cast *Tony Curtis as Pete Hammond Jr. *Debbie Reynolds as Peggy Brown *Jack Oakie as Mac *Kay Medford as Mrs. 'Soda' Gallo *Don Rickles as Nelly Miller *Marjorie Bennett as Mrs. Edie Kerry *Hal K. Dawson as Bo Kerry *Sam Butera as Carl 'Tip' *Gerry Mulligan as Gerry *Elmer Bernstein as a member of The Red Peppers See also * List of American films of 1960 References External links * * * Category:1960 films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films about entertainers Category:Films directed by Robert Mulligan Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in New York City Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Jazz films